


Let ME Be your Setter!

by ShiDreamin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hinata/every single goddamn setter, M/M, Valentines, Zine: Connect - a HQ Valentines Fanzine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiDreamin/pseuds/ShiDreamin
Summary: “Do you know what day today is?”“Of course! February 14!”“Right. And the holiday today is…?”“Valentine’s Day!”Join Hinata on his quest to catch them all, er, that is, to collect all the Valentines chocolates and get a date! Or, alternatively, how several people try and fail to communicate their crush.
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98
Collections: Zine Pieces





	Let ME Be your Setter!

Karasuno High School’s final bell had barely rung when Hinata Shouyo leapt from his seat with a grin that threatened to split his face in half. His teacher made an attempt to quiet their students, but it was too late— the boys were all on their feet, some fidgeting, others depressed, each and every one of their gazes tracking the room expectantly. The girls were slower, casual, artificially so, smiling and laughing as their hands darted to their bags, revealing the rustle of plastic and the sweet scent of victory.

“I’ve got some for everyone in the class,” a girl yelled, waving her hands and laughing when those depressed turn their wide eyes her way. “Come on, I’ve got enough for all fifteen of you! All— huh? Where’s Hinata?”

Hinata was nowhere to be found in the classroom. His sneakers pounded against the floor, squeaking, as he darted between fumbling new couples and promising old ones. He made every twist and turn through the school with haste, bursting through the gymnasium doors.

“Let’s practice! _Hu_ h?”

“Oh, Hinata!” Hinata froze at the sight of Kiyoko and Yachi laying out a cloth over a long table, no volleyball nets to be found. His head darted from side to side, confused, until familiar laughter met his ears. Sugawara waved at him, smiling, a platter in one hand.

“Hinata! You’re here early,” Sugawara greeted. “We’re not done setting up yet, want to give us a hand?”

“A hand?” There were rows of flowers on the floor, and the gymnasium’s side doors opened to reveal both Captain Suwamura and Asahi carrying similarly sized platters to Sugawara’s.

“Hinata! I didn’t know you were helping us prepare. We can handle the chocolates; can you grab the plates? They’re under the table,” Suwamura nodded in the direction. Sure enough, there were hidden plates, napkins, and utensils under the growing displays of chocolate and flowers.

“Are we not practicing today?” Hinata looked around, hauling the plates up. “Where’s the net? And coach Ukai!”

“Didn’t Tsukishima— oh,” Suwamura groaned, rubbing his temples. “Do you know what day today is?”

“Of course! February 14!”

“Right. And the holiday today is…?”

“Valentine’s Day!” Hinata chirped happily, waving his arms with gusto. Surprise flickered over Suwamura’s face before he laughed, nodding. He heaved the last of the chocolates onto the table, crowded with sweets and decorations.

“We’re having a party to celebrate,” Asahi explained, leaning over to arrange a drooping bouquet. “It’s a tradition we have instead of having the manager giving everyone chocolates.”

“So no practice,” Sugawara chuckled at Hinata’s pout. “It’s a safety hazard to have food in the gymnasium during practice. We can’t have the party anywhere else.”

“I see,” Hinata visibly deflated before his eyes lit up again. “Right! Valentine’s means my favorite person is giving me a chocolate!”

“Your favorite?” Sugawara repeated.

“Yeah! Today after school, I have a date wit—”

“Kiyoko with Valentine’s chocolate!”

“A goddess! We’ve been blessed with a goddess!”

Hinata’s words cut as Nishinoya and Tanaka charged in, their eyes zooming on Kiyoko. Soon enough, the rest of their team followed, clearly previously-informed considering even Kageyama didn’t complain at the lack of equipment. The party kicked off with a bang, literally; streamers and confetti rained in the air before they cracked open the sparkling water and chocolates. Tanaka cried tears of joy when Kiyoko revealed that she and Yachi had prepared chocolate for the entire team, praying at her feet, followed by the rest of the 2nd and 3rd years.

Hinata laughed along, wishing he could scarf down all the chocolate varieties available. Unfortunately, his later plans snuck into his mind, and he forced himself from eating _too_ many, delicious or not.

“Hinata!” Sugawara winked. “Just between me and you. Here.”

“Chocolate?” Hinata asked, surprised at the small round ball wrapped like a volleyball. He beamed, before deflating, turning sorrow eyes upwards. “I didn’t prepare any! I’m sorry.”

“You’ll just have to pay me back on White Day,” Sugawara chuckled, waving the apology away. “Take me on a date, okay? We can go to a sweets buffet.”

“A sweets buffet! So fancy!” Hinata gasped, sparkling ads replaying in his head. Cakes and mochi and waffles! He grinned, flashing Sugawara two thumbs up. “It’s a date!”

“What’s a date?”

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelped, spinning around. He turned back to Sugawara, gesturing animatedly. “Uh— um— we’re going to a sweets buffet!”

“Right now? With all this chocolate leftover?” Kageyama’s brows furrowed between them, eyes honing into the small volleyball chocolate in Hinata’s hand. His shoulders stiffened, rising to his neck, before tutting. “Well, I got you chocolate too.”

“ _You_ did?” Hinata gaped, eyes wide as Kageyama pulled out a slim chocolate, smacking it against Hinata’s hand. Warm, and slightly clammy, but a chocolate from _Kageyama_? “You did! You really did!”

“I did. So… let me set for you next year, too.” Hinata’s shock faded into a determined grin, raising a fist to meet Kageyama’s own.

“Of course!”

Hinata hummed happily when he left the gymnasium—not one, but _two_ friendship chocolates!

“Oi, Chibi!”

“Grand King!” Hinata greeted, running to meet the familiar face. He startled upon the realization that Oikawa wasn’t alone; Atsumu, arms crossed, glared at Oikawa from across the school gate. “Uh, hi!”

“I’m Atsumu,” he replied, breaking his glare to wink at Hinata. “Osamu wouldn’t come all this way to deliver you chocolate!”

“Woah! You came all the way to Karasuno just to give me chocolate?” Hinata gasped, bouncing on his toes as Atsumu pulled out not just a box of chocolates, but also a rose.

“That’s right! I traveled so, so far!” Atsumu huffed, grinning widely as he handed it over. “So, what do you say? Pretty dedicated, right?”

“Yeah! You’re amazing!” Hinata grinned, eyes sparkling as he turned over the chocolates. A regional specialty from Hyogo!

“Well!” Oikawa interrupted, pointedly glaring over Atsumu’s shoulder. “That’s all you brought? Shorty, it may seem like a long trip to you because your legs are so small, but it isn’t _that_ far.” Oikawa coughed, grimacing. “Besides, it’s the present that actually matters.”

“Is that so?” Atsumu’s voice could freeze fire. He stepped forward, tilting his chin to stare Oikawa down. “What did someone who never made it to Nationals bring, then?”

“Hmph! Chibi, come here!”

“Uh, okay!” Hinata skipped over, glancing between the two warily. He never knew they had such a fierce rivalry! He’d have to ask Coach Ukai to dig up any Seijoh versus Inarizaki matches to review.

“Here you go!” Oikawa grinned as he pulled out a bouquet from his back with a flourish. Hinata gasped, eyes wide as Oikawa dropped it in his hands. The bouquet was heavy and big, easily the size of his head and then some.

“Where did you even hide that!” Atsumu snapped, leaning over to examine the flowers. “What—there aren’t even roses here! Or chocolates!”

“But of course,” Oikawa sniffed, tossing his head back. “Only a plebian would get roses. All my flowers actually _mean_ something: pure love, thought, and care was put into this. Ah, but,” he turned his eyes to Hinata, flickering back between him and Atsumu, “I wouldn’t say no to roses myself on white day. You can stop by and deliver them to me, can’t you, Chibi?”

“Sure!” Hinata agreed. Atsumu gasped, grumbling, before lurching forward.

“You don’t have to return flowers on white day! Chocolates are normal! I know I’m further away, but,” Atsumu pouted, eyes softening. “I’ll wait for you to arrive. You could even sleep over, if you’d want to.”

“Excuse me? Sleep over?” Oikawa barked.

“Yeah, what about it? It can’t be helped if we’re so far away!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t make him travel at all!”

“Oh, so you can command him for personal delivery but I can’t ask the same?”

“What… oh!” Hinata jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He fumbled with his gifts, nearly dropping all three in his haste to grab his phone. He gasped at the alarm on-screen. “Oh no! I’m late!”

“What? Where are you going?”

“Late to what?”

“I have a date!” Hinata gasped, shoving his phone back before delivering a deep bow with haste. His mind buzzed with such intensity he completely missed the shocked gasps from them both. “Thank you so much, Atsumu, Great King! Have a happy Valentine’s Day!”

Hinata stormed through his family gate with a wide grin, nearly tripping over his own feet in the haste to get his shoes off. He was barely on schedule for his date, and he needed to get changed out of his school uniform before heading back out. His bedroom slammed open as he swung his back against it, unzipping his pants and shrugging off his blazer part-way before throwing the flowers and chocolates against his bed. His bag hit his desk with a heavy thump, full of textbooks, but he stilled at a small wrapped parcel he didn’t remember leaving there.

“What’s this…?” Hinata battled briefly between curiosity and lateness before giving in, tearing open the package, revealing a pink card and a cat shaped chocolate. Hinata turned the card over, eyes widening at Kenma’s name neatly scrawled onto the card. He beamed, eyes tracing the contents, when his phone vibrated as though on cue.

“Oh no!” Hinata dropped the rest of his belongings, changing hastily before bursting out the door a second time. It would take him fifteen minutes to get to the station normally, but this was one date he refused to keep waiting. Hinata swallowed a deep breath before charging off, swiveling between couples and praying his date wouldn’t be _too_ unhappy.

His prayers were not answered.

“You’re late!”

“I’m so sorry!” Natsu huffed, stomping her left leg at her older brother as he bowed his head to her. A few people at the station chuckled at the display before Natsu allowed Hinata to raise his head again.

“You made me wait so long! One of my classmates said you were going on a date with someone else before me…” Natsu pouted, scrunching up her dress in her hands. “That’s not true, right?”

“Of course not!” Hinata protested, dropping to his knees to hug her. “We had a party at Karasuno, but I made sure to leave plenty of room for our date! You’re my best, bestest little sister in the whole world, Natsu!”

“Really?”

“Really!” Natsu sniffled, wiping her eyes. Her face was still a little red, partly from frustration and partly from cold, and Hinata smiled when she pressed her cheeks against him. She was getting older now, but not too old that he couldn’t pick her up still, laughing when she yelped in surprise.

“Come on, Natsu!” Hinata grinned, swinging her legs over his shoulders into a piggyback ride. “The best chocolate for the best princess awaits!”

“Whoo!” She giggled, hugging his head. “I’m so glad you came. Did anyone else give you chocolates?”

“Yeah! I got, um,” Hinata paused, counting silently. “Five friendship chocolates today!”

“Five… friendship chocolates?”

“From Sugawara, and Kageyama, and the Great King, and Atsumu, and Kenma…” Natsu groaned, digging her chin into her brother’s head. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she sighed, hugging him tighter. “I’m just worried about your future White Day now.”

“My White Day? We have another date that day, right?”

“… I’m really, _really_ worried about your future in general,” Natsu huffed, but she relented to hugging him loosely. “Thanks for coming. You’re the bestest big brother in my whole world.”

Hinata beamed, grinning ear to ear. He wouldn’t be around to protect his little sister forever, but he’d do his best to make her Valentine’s as fun as possible while he was still in Tokyo. Besides, he only ever got friendship chocolate. One day he’d like to get asked out seriously, but today was clearly not his day.

Maybe next year. Hinata huffed, nodding. Next year, he’d aim to get just one romantic chocolate!

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late, but HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!! 
> 
> This was one of two pieces I did for [ Connect ](http://twitter.com/vdayzine) a Haikyuu Valentines fanzine! I'll be posting the other fic in a few days if you like some brotherly Miya twin squabbling ;3c 
> 
> Natsu is very much underappreciated in fandom, would 10/10 give her more screen time for sibling antics.
> 
> Judge my life choices on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/shidreamin/)


End file.
